Chico, tienes que cuidarte
by misery182
Summary: Fumar mata, además de muchas otras cosas, como provocarte cáncer o enfisema pulmonar, y hasta causa impotencia. ¿Impotencia? Él no podía quedar impotente, ¡Itachi "la máquina del sexo" Uchiha no podía quedar impotente! Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. 26 de marzo.


Hey you!

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí, participando en el reto que la hermosa de Derama me invitó :3 (¡barbera!)

Como dato curioso, sepan que escribí otro fic antes que este, pero luego me surgió esta idea y fue algo como… err no sé cuál subir, al final alguien me ayudo a decidir y aunque no estoy convencida del todo, aquí se los dejo. A las pruebas me remito, ustedes juzguen.

_-Título: **Chico, tienes que cuidarte  
**-Día: **Día mundial sin Tabaco.  
**-Autor del fic:** misery182  
**-Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

El título y el fic están inspirados en una canción de Hombres G del mismo nombre. En fin, aclarado eso podemos proceder a leer el fic, disfrútenlo, sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Chico, tienes que cuidarte**

31 de mayo, un día normal para cualquiera, claro, solo un viernes más en el calendario.

Pero para él, para Itachi Uchiha, un fumador crónico compulsivo, era el día de ir al doctor y hacerse aquel innecesario chequeo médico mensual, era el día de sentarse en la sala de espera a hacer precisamente lo que su nombre indicaba, esperar.

¡Oh como odiaba esperar! Pero amaba con locura hacer esperar a su amado novio, sobretodo a él. Porque se enojaba, le hacía berrinches, se ponía furioso, pero entonces llegaba la mejor pate, la disculpa.

Y es que Itachi tenía una manera muy peculiar de hacerlo, una muy fácil y que, se podía decir, le encantaba. Podía presumir que hacer molestar a Deidara, su novio, era uno de sus más grandes placeres, porque al momento de disculparse lo hacía con sexo.

El rey de los pecados capitales: la lujuria.

Y admitía con la cabeza en alto y con orgullo que era un maldito pecador, un lujurioso y una máquina del sexo, aunque lo dijera él mismo. Y, siendo sinceros, no mentía. Deidara gritaba de placer durante aquellas alocadas y apasionantes noches, gemía su nombre en un susurro o en un grito dependiendo el lugar, momento, posición, etcétera, etcétera.

Todo aquello porque él era un gran amante, el mejor si se lo permitían, y claro que lo harían.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su visita a aquel oloroso lugar a desinfectante de blancos pasillos, incluyendo paredes y pisos.

Aun no lograba entender porque Deidara le insistía tanto si él siempre había gozado de una excelente salud, algo le hizo comezón en la garganta haciéndolo toser, como decía, de una excelente y perfecta salud.

Dicen que el tiempo pasa volando, pero eso no aplicaba en todos los casos. En este, por ejemplo, el tiempo era lento, extremadamente lento, como el anciano que caminaba delante de él desde hacía 15 minutos intentando llegar al otro lado del pasillo.

Suspiró sonoramente y miró a su alrededor, a las otras personas que igual que él esperaban su turno para entrar a la consulta. Una joven muchacha que apenas había cruzado la mayoría de edad con un niño en brazos, pensar que era su hermano sería raro, con lo común que se había vuelto eso de que las niñas quedaran embarazadas lo normal sería pensar que era su hijo. Negó con la cabeza. Una señora de edad madura con un par de niños, uno caminaba de un lado a otro y una pequeña un poco más grande, sentada a su lado, que lamía insistentemente una paleta, de esas grandes y de colores vivos que aparecían en las animaciones americanas.

Volvió a suspirar y observó toda la sala, las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, el letrero de salida de emergencia, el otro letrero con el nombre de su doctor, las baldosas blancas y pulidas, las plantas artificiales… se preguntó ¿cuántas baldosas habría puestas en todo el piso? Y si cada una medía 30 centímetros por lado, ¿cuánto mediría toda la superficie? Y si vendían las baldosas por metro, ¿Cuánto habrían gastado para comprarlas? Pero entonces notaba como, al llegar a la pared, algunas no estaban completas, entonces habrían tenido que quebrarlas, y se perdía la mitad de una, lo que significaba que si había diez baldosas quebradas por la mitad, entonces habría perdido aproximadamente…

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y parpadeó queriendo eliminar ese pensamiento. A veces ser un genio de las matemáticas no era tan bueno como muchos creen. Se acomodó mejor en su incómoda silla y levantó la vista hasta el ruidoso reloj, blanco, que había en la pared, faltaba un cuarto para las seis. Volvió a suspirar, tenía esperando media hora, media hora de su valioso tiempo, perdida.

Movió una pierna con desesperación, de arriba abajo sin hacer ruido, giró el cuello y notó un par de revistas arriba de la mesita de centro, se estiró para tomar una e intentar matar el tiempo leyendo un poco. No notó la portada, era algún artista con alguna pose ridícula, y la abrió, pasando las páginas, observando distraído los anuncios de un montón de cosas que no necesitaba, los chismes de gente que no conocía y artículos de cosas que no le interesaban.

Y entonces notó algo que podía leer, un artículo sobre la nicotina, el cigarro y sobre fumar. Él fumaba, de vez en cuando, un par de cigarrillos diarios, tres o cuatro para matar el tiempo, relajarse o para después del sexo.

"_Consecuencias de fumar cigarrillos"_

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer, bla, bla, bla, basura, bla, bla, bla, cosas que ya sabía, bla, bla, bla… otra pérdida de tiempo, pensó pero siguió leyendo.

_Los daños que se producen por fumar no se limitan tan solo a los daños en los pulmones, sino que todos nuestros órganos, internos y externos, se ven sumamente afectados por los contenidos de ese pequeño, pero mortal, "compañero de nuestra soledad"._

¿Compañero de nuestra soledad? Él tenía un hermoso novio que le hacía una mejor compañía que el cigarro –porque por más gratificante que le era fumar, no podía tener sexo con un cigarro.

_**Adicción.**__ Por el alcaloide que contiene -nicotina- , el fumar se convierte en una gran adicción muy difícil de dejar…_

No, los labios y el cuerpo de Deidara serían una adicción difícil de dejar. Fumar no, podía hacerlo en ese instante si se decidiera.

_**Daños en la piel.**__ Fumar produce daños muy severos en la piel. Primero las uñas y la piel se pondrán amarillas por el exceso de nicotina y tóxicos en la sangre…_

Se miró las manos, las uñas y no notó nada raro.

…_También, hará que tengas un __**envejecimiento prematuro**__ y, como consecuencia, tendrás arrugas a temprana edad._

Itachi abrió grandes los ojos, ¿arrugas? Se llevó una mano a la cara y se tocó la cien comprobando que no había ninguna arruga, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y con sus mejillas… se sorprendió a si mismo de estar haciendo eso, ¡en público!

Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto, comprobó con alivio que así había sido, todos estaba mas ocupados en sus asuntos.

Ni que fuera la gran cosa, un par de arrugas no le harían nada, él seguiría siendo Itachi y Deidara lo seguiría amando, porque no estaba con él solo por lo físico y se había enamorado de su forma de ser…

¿Verdad?

_**Daños en la boca.**__ Los dientes se ponen amarillos y se debilitan, lo que ocasiona la pérdida de estos. También puede aparecer el cáncer a la boca y a la lengua. La faringe también se ve afectada y nuestras cuerdas vocales, lo que hará que nuestra voz cambie y se vuelva ronca._

La cara se le des configuraba cada vez más a cada palabra que leía. Una imagen mental a futuro lo abordó: era él, todo arrugado, anciano, encorvado y con un bastón para poder caminar, sin ni un solo diente en toda la boca y sin siquiera poder reconocer su propia voz.

Sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez, estaba exagerando, tal vez eso no pasaría hasta dentro de muchos años… y Deidara envejecería junto con él, a su lado…

¿Verdad?

_**Debilita el libido.**__ Ocurre que, a los fumadores crónicos, se les debilita mucho el apetito sexual…_

Ja, miró con burla esa parte del texto, ¿debilita el apetito sexual? ¿A él? Eso si que era gracioso, durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí sentado había estado pensando en su novio, en que cuando llegara, lo primero que haría sería hacerle el amor a ese exquisito rubio, mantuvo esa sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

… _y hasta __**causa impotencia**__._

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se quedó mirando aquella página, sorprendido.

¿Impotencia? Él no podía quedar impotente, ¡Itachi "la máquina del sexo" Uchiha no podía quedar impotente! No tan joven, no con un novio tan sensual como el que tenía.

Y lo demostraría, se lo demostraría al maldito escritor de ese artículo, a su doctor que ya se había tardado demasiado en atenderlo, a su rubio novio y a todo el maldito mundo. Como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha.

Él no era impotente ni lo sería. Dejaría de fumar si era necesario.

Una enfermera lo llamó diciendo que podía pasar y que el doctor lo recibiría.

Deidara tendría que esperar, porque a él le encantaba hacer esperar a su novio.

Saludó al hombre de la bata blanca y respondió a todas sus preguntas, éste ordenó a la mujer de antes que le llevara unas radiografías que Itachi se había hecho meses atrás, ni siquiera se acordaba de cuando.

Las revisó con sumo cuidado, examinándolas mas bien, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, como queriendo comprobar que lo que veía si pertenecía al pelinegro sentado en la camilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó arto de tanto misterio.

-¿Tu fumas bastante, verdad?- indagó mirándolo fijamente.

-Si- asintió, pero dejaría de hacerlo esa misma tarde.

-Escucha Itachi- musitó sin saber bien como continuar –si no te cuidas… si no dejas de fumar- se corrigió –puedes morir- dijo –estás más expuesto que las demás personas porque fumas a diario y mucho- agregó preocupado.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, porque dejaría de fumar, se repitió como para terminar de confirmárselo.

-Cuídate…- sugirió antes de que cerrara la puerta y se fuera del consultorio.

En la sala aún quedaba aquella señora con los dos niños, la paleta seguía completa por si se preguntaban y el niño había caído dormido víctima del cansancio. Levantó la vista y suspiró, en la pared estaba pegado un cartel.

_**Fumar mata. 31 de Mayo, Día mundial sin Tabaco.**_

Algo como el humo del cigarrillo formando una gran calavera, ya saben, el símbolo de la muerte y pensó lo cierto que era aquello. Cualquier otro día anterior a ese hubiese creído que era dramático, pero ese era un día memorable, o por lo menos importante.

Le habían dicho que podía morir y además ahora sabía que quedaría impotente si seguía fumando. Dos grandes y muy buenas razones para dejar de fumar.

Y decidió empezar ese mismo día, metió la mano en la bolsa de su camisa y sacó la cigarrera, nunca lo había notado, empero, ese día era importante para la vida del pelinegro. En un lado de la caja había una imagen, una fotografía de unos pulmones con cáncer o algo así.

_Fumar mata._

Rodó los ojos… no, dejaría de fumar a pesar de lo estúpido que le parecieran aquellas fotografías. Tiró la cajetilla en el primer bote que encontró apenas salió, subió a su auto e hizo lo mismo, sacó todo indicio de cigarros que había. Cenizas, por ejemplo.

Metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y encontró un encendedor, lo guardó en la guantera y condujo hasta su casa. Se sentía nervioso, incluso asustado, de no ser porque era un Uchiha lo habría aceptado, pero que no lo aceptara no quería decir que no lo sentía. Y de nuevo, de ser otro día estaría fumándose un cigarro tranquilamente, para relajarse, pero no…

Recordó porque había tomado esa decisión en un principio. El sexo con Deidara. Sonrió de medio lado y se volvió a sentir él mismo una vez más. Eso de estar deprimido no era su estilo.

Mal terminó de entrar para cuando ya estaba comenzando con "el juego previo". Poner caliente a Deidara. No fue difícil, era como si él rubio también hubiese estado esperando aquello durante toda la tarde. Eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo y hacerlo concentrarse todavía más en el cuerpo de Deidara.

En hacerle el amor en la cama que compartían y hacerlo gritar su nombre, porque cuando gritaba era porque estaba siendo apasionado y cuando susurraba porque estaba siendo romántico y dulce, casi hasta darle un coma dietético. Y quería que Deidara supiera que lo encendía, que lo ponía y que jamás se cansaría de su cuerpo.

Por eso dejaría de fumar, para hacerle saber que prefería dejar aquella vieja y fea adicción que lo estaba matando antes que dejar de tocar su cuerpo y hacerle sentir a él que tocaba el cielo.

Casi siempre uno terminaba antes que el otro, y no por eso dejaba de ser bueno, solo que la sensación de acabar al mismo tiempo era tan… tan erótica que volvía a encenderlo de nuevo. Encenderlo como a un cigarrillo, solo que este no se consumía dándole largas caladas, ni se apagaba dejándolo ahí sin hacerle nada, tenía que disfrutarse, saborearse y no desperdiciar nada, absolutamente nada.

-Wow- susurró complacido, feliz, satisfecho si quieren, –eso fue increíble Itachi- sonrió acariciándole el rostro y el cabello, hablando entre cortado, recuperando la respiración. Y eso solo era un incentivo más para excitar al Uchiha.

Itachi sonrió y se recostó a su lado, en circunstancias normales, habría tomado un cigarro de la mesita de noche y lo habría compartido con el ojiazul, pero esta vez no. Esta vez fue el ojiazul quien tomó el cigarro y el encendedor que él mismo le había regalado a Itachi.

El pelinegro lo miró con sorpresa y sin esperar a que lo encendiera se lo quitó de la boca.

-Hey- musitó molesto, frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo de mala manera.

-No quiero que fumes- dijo con tono autoritario. Deidara lo miró torciendo el gesto.

-Estas loco, ¿desde cuando no quieres que fume?- se burló –te recuerdo que el que fuma a mañana, tarde y noche eres tu, no yo- y se estiró para tomar otro cigarro.

-Hablo en serio, Deidara- advirtió repitiendo la acción.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en no fumar?- cuestionó irónico.

-El doctor me dijo que si seguía fumando podía darme cáncer…- mintió a medias –no quiero que tu también acabes igual que yo…

El rubio lo miró conmovido, sonrió dulcemente y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Entonces…- susurró dejando el encendedor en un lado –tendrás que hacer algo para quitarme las ganas de ese cigarro que no me dejaste fumarme…- dijo en tono sugerente, dando paso a una sonrisa juguetona.

Itachi captó el mensaje, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un extraño, pero muy bien conocido, brillo en los ojos. No necesitaba decirle dos veces para cuando él ya estaba devorando sus labios y saboreando su piel una vez más.

Cuando quieres terminar con un mal hábito se recomienda sustituirlo con otro más sano, y eso haría. De fumar pasaría a tener sexo, con Deidara más específicamente. Y eso pasaría a ser su principal adicción.

* * *

Eso es todo de mi parte. Agradezco a Derama por tenerme en cuenta aunque yo sea una mala persona y a ustedes por leerme y aguantarme n.n

Lo dije y lo confimo, me leeré todos los fics del reto, algún día, pero lo haré xD Déjenme un coment y nada, que los quiero y que se la pasen de lo mejor en estas bellas vacaciones de semana santa, besos. Smuak's.

misery_182


End file.
